Nesta Webster
Nesta Webster (* 24. August 1876; † 1960) war eine britische Verschwörungstheoretikerin und Antisemitin. Sie wurde als jüngste Tochter des Bankiers Robert Cooper Lee Bevan und seine zweiten Frau Emma Francis Shuttleworth in Trent Park, Cockfosters, geboren. Es gibt nur spärliche Informationen über ihre ersten Lebensjahrzehnte. Die Tochter reicher Leute konnte sich eine ausgiebige Reise Ostasien, Burma und Indien, wo sie den 1866 geborenen Polizeiinspektor Arthur Webster heiratete. Die beiden hatten zwei Kinder, Rosalind and Marjorie. Auf einer weiteren Reise durch die Schweiz hatte Webster im Winter 1910 ein mystisches Erlebnis: Sie glaubte fortan, die Inkarnation einer Comtesse zur Zeit der Französischen Revolution zu sein, deren Familie unter dem Terror der Jakobiner zu leiden hatte. Seitdem vertrat sie deutlich monarchistische und gegenaufklärerische Positionen, wie es auch die französische Gräfin ihrer Phantasie getan hätte. Nach England zurückgekehrt begann sie historische Romane zu schreiben, deren zweiter, The Chevalier de Boufflers : a romance of the French Revolution (1916) positiv rezensiert wurde und fünfzehn Auflagen erlebte. Webster vertiefte sich in die wissenschaftliche Literatur und die Quellen zu ihrem Lieblingsthema. Das Ergebnis dieser Bemühungen war ihr erstes verschwörungstheoretisches Werk: The French Revolution : a Study in Democracy. Hier verbreitete sie die These, die Ereignisse von 1789 bis 1794 seien keineswegs das Ergebnis der Wirtschaftskrise, der schlechten Regierung Ludwigs XVI. und des dadurch provozierten Volkszorns, sondern einer Intrige Preußens, des Hauses D'Orleans und der "illuminierten Freimaurerei". Damit war gemeint, dass der deutsche Geheimbund der Illuminaten, der seit 1786 verboten war, die gesamte französische Freimaurerei unterwandert hätte - ein Mythos, der seit den Veröffentlichungen John Robisons und Augustin Barruels 1798 weit verbreitet war. Dennoch betonte Webster, sie sei die erste, die diese Zusammenhänge aufgedeckt hätte. Der publizistische Erfolg und die bedrohlichen Entwicklungen im Ersten Weltkrieg inspirierten dann in rascher Folge drei weitere geschichtsrevisionistische Werke: Das antikommunistische World Revolution: The Plot against Civilisation, Secret Societies and Subversive Movements, das ihre Grundgedanken zusammenfasste, und schließlich The Surrender of an Empire. Weitere Bücher von ihr waren The Need for Fascism in Great Britain, The Origin and Progress of the World Revolution, Germany and England, wo sie Adolf Hitler dafür lobt, die jüdische Weltverschwörung aufgehalten zu haben, sowie ihre 1949 erschienene Autobiographie Spacious days. Am einflussreichsten war sicher das 1921 erschienene Secret societies and subversive movements, das sechs Printauflagen erlebte. Darin wähnt sie eine gewaltige Weltverschwörung nachweisen zu könne, die seit Beginn der Zeitrechung konspiriert und die ganze Welt unterwandert habe. Alle Bewegungen und Strömungen, die seitdem den Lehren des wahren (gemeint ist: des trinitarischen) Christentums widersprochen habe, seien es Juden, Gnostiker, Drusen, Freidenker oder Sozialisten, identifiziert Webster ausnahmslos als Freimaurer und damit als Teile einer einzigen satanistischen bzw. antichristlichen Verschwörung. Dass all diese Gruppen und Denktraditionen nichts gemeinsam hatten außer der Tatsache, dass sie Websters Verständnis des Christentums widersprechen, taten weder ihrem Veröffentlichungseifer noch ihrem publizistischen Erfolg ebenso wenig Abbruch wie die zahlreichen sachlichen Irrtümer und Fehler, auf die sie ihre Geschichtskonstruktionen baut: Webster zitiert Passagen aus dem Talmud, die es nicht gibt, sie bezeichnet die Jakobiner als spirituelle Nachfolger der Assassinen, einer schiitischen Sekte des zwölften Jahrhunderts, sie stellt die erfolterten Geständnisse des letzten Großmeisters der Templer, Jacques de Molay, als erwiesene Tatsachen dar, obwohl er sie mehrfach widerrief, sie behauptet, Adam Weishaupt hätte in seinem Orden einen Feuerkult praktiziert und was dergleichen hanebüchene Behauptungen mehr sind. Die Methode, mit der sie die verschiedenen Unterabteilungen ihrer Weltverschwörung in Verbindung brachte, mag ein Zitat aus World Revolution: The Plot against Civilisation illustrieren: : "War es ... ein bloßer Zufall, dass im Juli 1899 ein internationaler Sozialistenkongress beschloss, dass der 1. Mai der jährliche internationale Kampftag der Arbeiterklasse werden sollte - eben der Tag, an dem Weishaupt die Illuminaten gründete?" Webster behauptete, keine Antisemitin zu sein, denn Antisemitismus sei : "eine von Juden geprägte Fehlbenennung zu dem Zweck, einen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken". Dennoch muss Webster als radikale Antisemitin bezeichnet werden. Sie trat der British Union of Fascists bei und schrieb regelmäßig Artikel in der antisemitischen Zeitschrift The Patriot. Nach dem Krieg war Webster als Faschistin desavouiert und ihre Werke wurden nur noch von amerikanischen Konspirationisten wie dem Ku Klux Klan oder der John Birch Society rezipiert. Seit einigen Jahren sind ihre Verschwörungstheorien vermehrt im Internet zu finden und auch bekannte Verschwörungstheoretiker wie Jan Udo Holey und Andreas von Retyi stützt sich auf Websters Wahngebilde. Weblinks *NWO New World Order *Illuminaten *siehe auch: Protokolle der Weisen von Zion http://freemasonry.bcy.ca/anti-masonry/webster_n.html Category:Faschismus Category:Antikommunismus Category:Verschwörungstheoretiker Category:Person Category:Vereinigtes Königreich Category:19. Jahrhundert Category:20. Jahrhundert